The present invention concerns a pull-out guide for drawers, comprising a carcass rail to be fixed to a furniture carcass and at least one extension rail displaceable relative to the carcass rail, and an adjusting device by which a position of a drawer which is or can be connected to the extension rail is adjustable. The adjusting device has at least one holding projection which can be fitted in a provided bore in the drawer, and a mounting portion is mounted at the extension rail. The mounting portion is arranged at the rear end of the extension rail and extends in spaced relationship with a top side of the extension rail in a substantially horizontal direction in the longitudinal direction of the extension rail.
The invention further concerns a drawer and an article of furniture having a drawer pull-out guide of the kind to be described.
EP 1 147 725 B1 to the present applicant discloses a pull-out guide assembly for drawers of the general kind set forth, wherein the rearward end of a drawer can be connected to the drawer extension rail without the use of a tool by a mounting portion which is mounted to the extension rail and which is in the form of a holding nose. The holding nose is arranged at an inward end of the extension rail and extends in a substantially parallel spaced relationship relative to the top side thereof. Mounting and removal of the rearward end of the drawer relative to the extension rail is effected by pushing the drawer onto the holding nose or pulling it back therefrom. After mounting has been effected by pushing the drawer onto the holding nose, the drawer is secured at its rear end region against lifting and against lateral displacement. In order to permit inclination of the front panel of a drawer which has already been mounted in position without a substantial change of the height position of the front panel relative to the carcass, EP 1 147 725 B1 proposes making the holding nose adjustable in the heightwise direction.
DE 20 2006 003 035 U1 and DE 20 2007 014 954 U1 describe the way in which additional lateral displacement of the drawer relative to the extension rail can also be implemented. In that arrangement, a receiving component is fixed to the drawer rear wall, the receiving component having a slot-shaped opening for receiving a plate connected to the drawer extension guide. The plate is displaceable by a predetermined amount within the slot-shaped opening whereby lateral displacement of the rear end region of the drawer is also possible.